


traveling trellises

by sorcerace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, flowers and gardens and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorcerace/pseuds/sorcerace
Summary: they had just set out.two teens with high hopes and bright smiles.pulling a wagon filled with dirt, with a single flower planted. Mostly a blank slate, but one spark of hope to start their journey.one brightly colored spark of hope.their names are andie and baileythis is their storyupdates every other friday





	1. -chapter one-

They had just set out.

Two teens with high hopes and bright smiles.

Pulling a wagon filled with dirt, with a single flower planted. Mostly a blank slate, but one spark of hope to start their journey. One brightly colored spark of hope. 

The two were named Andie and Bailey. Andie walked ahead, grinning, with a bounce in their step. Bailey lagged behind, pulling the wagon. Their smile was softer, but just as genuine. 

They had no plan, leaving Andie’s home with the clothing they wore, the wagon, soon to become their own little traveling garden, and Bailey’s wooden staff, ivy weaving itself around it. 

Andie’s moms had been sad to see the two go, but glad that they were at least traveling together. It had been a tearful goodbye, they both had waved until there was a turn in the path towards the main road and they could no longer see the house.

As they walked, Andie’s voice rang out with song. Simple melodies. Beautiful in their simplicity. Bailey joined in sometimes, lower harmonies that were barely there. The music was accompanied by the barely there screech of the wagon’s wheels. 

Where they were going was a mystery to even them. They wanted to travel, to see new things, to learn.

They wanted their garden to bloom.

Everything was a mystery, being honest. Bailey wanted to plant herbs, and maybe cacti? Andie much preferred bright and colorful flowers. This was all slightly ironic, as despite their preferences in plants, Bailey wore somewhat brighter colors, a yellow raincoat, cherry red hair, and Andie was muted in jewel tones. 

But that was not to be worried about. For now they were simply heading out. They would stop anywhere they felt like, they would learn, they would smile, they would be free. 

Their garden was sure to grow lush and beautiful, no matter what plants they ended up with.

It was going to bloom.


	2. chapter two

They had been traveling for about six hours. The sun was beginning to set, tinting the clouds shades of purple and orange. It was a quiet, peaceful, beautiful time.

And then it wasn’t,

It wasn’t something bad, not really. No fights, nothing like that. The two had simply come across a small inn, set on the outskirts of a town. Even a bit away, the lights were cheerful, and the chatter clear. It was a welcome break from the silence they had been traveling in for the last few hours, even for the quiet Bailey. 

Entering the inn, they instantly got strange looks. Two teenagers dragging a wagon with a single flower planted in it. It was honestly bound to happen.

Andie smiled at the observers, giving a friendly greeting.

Bailey simply huddled into their coat, trying to make themselves scarce.

Andie, always the more social of the two, got them two beds. Bailey tugged the wagon behind them into the room. They left it between the beds.

The two fell asleep gazing at the single flower.

When they woke up, both had the same goal for the day.

They were done with their garden being so bare.

They needed something new.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, and welcome to traveling trellises. i've had this idea for a while now, but i decided it was finally time to put it into words. constructive criticism is appreciated. i'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, hopefully soon.  
> please enjoy!


End file.
